bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
MerseyGirls
MerseyGirls '''were '''a dance act from Series 11. They auditioned in Manchester, getting the Golden Buzzer from Alesha Dixon. They auditioned originally as 'Just Us' stating that 'no-one's ever going to come between our friendship'. Before their audition, lead dancer Julia revealed that she had scoliosis, a curvature of the spine, which means that she will not be able to dance after her surgery, therefore this 'is the last time I'll be able to do it'. They performed to Fight Song by Rachel Platten, dancing in unison with Julia putting on and taking off a white t-shirt during the performance. Amanda commented 'your friendship and strength together was amazing to watch, whilst David described it as an 'absolutely stunning performance'. Alesha stated 'it really touched me, and that's why I'm going to do this', pressing the Golden Buzzer and sending them automatically through to the Semi-Finals. In their semi-final, they performed to 'Rise Up' by Andra Day, beginning with Julia standing on one side of a pane of glass, with the others standing on the other side as 'reflections'. They then moved to the same side of the glass and began dancing as a unit. Alesha remarked 'that was so touching, and what I love is the friendship and unity between all of you girls', whilst David simply stated 'that was perfection'. In their Final perfromance, they perfromed to 'Together' by Sigma & Ella Eyre, beginning in a box, with Julia stood in the middle of the group in a chair. They the left the box, and performed the rest of the song as a unit. Alesha described the group as 'Five gorgeous girls up there, fighting, doing what you love', with Simon adding 'in every performance you’ve given it 100%, your music choices are outstanding and that is why we can relate to what you’re doing'. They finished 9th in public vote. Before and After BGT Lead dancer Julia Carlile did many a thing before BGT. She began her career in a show called The Mill. She then appeared in Hollyoaks in 2011 as a schoolgirl for the first appearance, she then appeared again a year later in 2012 as an extra. She later appeared on BBC show Stepping Up. She later appeared on CBBC talent show Taking The Next Step in its first series, Making it to the final six in Canada. When she auditioned for Taking The Next Step she recited the same scoliosis story that she recited on BGT. She was sent home from the final six in the Canada stage of Taking The Next Step however. She appeared on This Morning as a guest for the first time at some point during her duration on Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent with MerseyGirls. In November 2017, it was announced that Julia had received her operation, paid for by Simon, and that she was able to dance again. MerseyGirls performed again in public for the first time in February 2018. Julia Carlile and the rest of the dance group appeared as a guest on This Morning to discuss the return of MerseyGirls to BGT with Eamonn Holmes and Ruth Langsford on 6th September 2019, a day before MerseyGirls were seen performing again on Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1). MerseyGirls returned to Britain's Got Talent, on The Champions (Series 1) on 7th September 2019, performing to Scars to Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara. They now seemed to have added more members to the dance group. What seemed to be the strongest moment was the dance group lifting Julia up in unison and Julia lying down on the floor and doing backflips. They wore golden outfits as the background was now changed to gold for the performance. Simon Cowell said after the act ended 'Wow, That was special.' The performance had made David Walliams quite emotional. Alesha Dixon stated that if she had another golden buzzer, she would have used it for them. Amanda Holden believed the group to be 'a miracle.' Simon Cowell believed their return meant everything to him, as Simon had payed for Julia's treatment in America after Britain's Got Talent, Series 11. Before leaving the stage Julia thanked Simon twice and had said that this was all she could do as he then went on to reply 'Likewise'. They went on to reach the final over Antonio Sorgentone and Paul Zerdin. To begin their finals performance the group surrounded the judges desk and performed to Alive by SIA. They later did several flips by the judges desk before moving onto the stage and moving around what seemed to be pieces of cloths. They then danced and did flips, before they all group hugged Julia. They then slowly walked forwards and span the seemingful cloths before jumping upwards and throwing them out of their hands. They then all stood back as Julia flipped through every member of the group to conclude the performance. David commented that it was a "Stunning performance". Alesha added "The best thing about you is your friendship". Amanda later said that she hoped that her and Alesha's daughters could take one "Message" from the girls. Simon praised the act saying that they had "Twice been sensational". Simon then asked a small girl named Chelsea who was part of the group why he believed they should win, as she tearfully responded that they were all behind Julia and all wanted to win. They were ultimately eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7 however though. They are upcoming to be in the 16th season of Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway as special guest performers. Category:Series 11 Category:Contestants Category:Series 11 Golden Buzzers Category:Dance Groups Category:Contestants of previous fame Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Dance Groups Category:Kids